The present invention relates to a magnetic head assembly for tape recorders in which tape motion is reversed automatically for uninterrupted tape operation.
In tape recorders of the type wherein the tape motion is automatically reversed at the end of the tape to eliminate the need for manual reloading operation, the magnetic head is turned 180 degrees from a first to a second operating position in response to the reversal of the tape motion. The magnetic head is currently mounted within a rotary member rotatably disposed in a mounting. To provide fast, smooth switching between the two operating positions a certain amount of clearance is provided between the outer wall of the rotary member and the inner wall of the mounting. Due to the presence of this clearance, however, the operating position of the head tends to become indefinite, resulting in an azimuth angle deviation which might cause a reduction in high frequency response and/or an off-track displacement which might cause a cross-talk between adjacent sound tracks. Furthermore, it is desirable that for proper tape operations the magnetic head be readily adjusted in position with respect to the rotary member to establish head-to-tape alignment.